Katana (1h)
Powerful weapons that can be dual-wielded to attack twice. Only available to Ninja and Lord classes. Although they are a bit heavier, their higher Attack puts them at less risk of losing their damage bonus than daggers. Has a non-ranged area effect, 2 ranged, and a double-hit finisher, however they are all accuracy-set, so are not that powerful overall. Finishing Moves Equipped by *Ninja and Lord only List of Katanas Hisyu *Lv.1 *Weight 2, RT +9 *Damage: Piercing 1 *ATK 29, DEX +3, AGIL +1 MIND +2 Superior Hisyu *Lv.2 *Weight 3, RT +11 *Damage: Piercing 3 *ATK 40, DEX +5, AGIL +3, MIND +4 Wazikashi *Lv.4 *Weight 3 RT +10 *Damage: Slashing 1 *ATK 37, STR +1, AGIL +2 Superior Wazikashi *Lv.5 *Weight 3, RT +13 *Damage: Slashing 3 *Racial: Human +5% *ATK 48, STR +2, AGIL +4 Jitte *Lv.7 *Weight 3, RT +12 *Damage: Crushing 1 *ATK 45, STR +2, VIT +1, AVD +2 Superior Jitte *Lv.8 *Weight 4 RT +14 *Damage: Crushing 3 *ATK 56, STR +4, VIT +3, HP +2, AVD +4 Spiritblade *Lv.10 *Weight 3 RT +14 *Damage: Slashing 2 *Racial: Phantom +50% *ATK 53, VIT +2, DEX +1, MP +5, INT +4, LUCK -1 Superior Spiritblade *Lv.11 *Weight 4 RT +16 *Damage: Slashing 4 *Racial: Phantom +55% *ATK 64, VIT +4, DEX +3, MP +8, INT +5, LUCK -3 Ninja Sword *Lv.13 *Weight 4 RT +15 *Damage: Slashing 2 *ATK 61, STR +2, VIT +3, HP +5, MIND +2 Superior Ninja Sword *Lv.14 *Weight 4 RT +17 *Damage: Slashing 4 *ATK 72, STR +3, VIT +5, HP +8, MIND +4 Moon Sickle *Lv.16 *Weight 4, RT +17 *Damage: Slashing 2 *ATK 69, VIT +1, AVD +3, RES +2 Superior Moon Sickle *Lv.17 *Weight 5, RT +19 *Damage: Slashing 4 *ATK 80, VIT +3, AVD +4, RES +4 Sai *Lv.19 *Weight 5 RT + 18 *Damage: Piercing 3 *ATK 77, STR +2, DEX +1, HP +1, INT +5, LUCK +6 Superior Sai *Lv.20 *Weight 5 RT +21 *Damage: Piercing 5 *ATK 88, STR +4, VIT +2, DEX +3, HP +4, INT +7, LUCK +9 Muso Blade *Lv.22 *Weight 5 RT +20 *Damage: Slashing 3 *ATK 85, VIT +2, AGIL +2, INT +1 Superior Muso Blade *Lv.23 *Weight 6 RT +22 *Damage: Slashing 5 *Racial: Golem +5% *On Hit: Stunned *Extra: Katana (1H) +1 *ATK 96, VIT +4, AGIL +3, INT +3, RES +2 Tigerblade *Lv.25 *Weight 5 RT +22 *Damage: Slashing 4 *ATK 93, VIT +3, DEX +1, HP +4, AVD +1, LUCK +10 Superior Tigerblade *Lv.26 *Weight 6 RT +24 *Damage: Slashing 6 *ATK 104, STR +2, VIT +5, DEX +3, HP +7, AVD +3, LUCK +15 Ghostblade *Lv.28 *Weight 6 RT +23 *Damage: Slashing 4 *ATK 101, VIT +2, DEX +5, MIND +1, RES +4 Superior Ghostblade *Lv.29 *Weight 6 RT +25 *Damage: Slashing 6 *Affinity: Water 10 *On Hit: Water Averse *Extra: Charmproof, Augment Water +1 *Special: Aquablast II *ATK 112, VIT +4, DEX +8, MIND +3, RES +6 Brahma *Lv.31 *Weight 6 , RT +25 *Damage: Slashing 5 *Affinity: Earth 5 *On Hit: Earth Averse *Extra: Augment Earth +1 *Special: Vulcan Lance III *ATK 109, STR +1, VIT +3, DEX +1, HP +5, AVD +1 Superior Brahma *Lv.32 *Weight 7, RT +27 *Damage: Slashing 7 *Racial: Umbra +10% *Affinity: Light 10 *On Hit: Light Averse *Extra: Augment Light +1, Charmproof *ATK 120, STR +2, VIT +4, DEX +2, HP +8, AVD +2 The Awakener *Lv.34 *Weight 7, RT +26 *Damage: Slashing 6 *Racial: Reptile +10% *Affinity: Ice 15 *On Hit: Ice Averse *Extra: Augment Ice +1, Stunproof *Special: Iceblast III *ATK 117, DEX +2, LUCK -5, MIND +5, RES +3 Thunderfire *Lv.37 *Weight 7 RT +28 *Damage: Slashing 7 *Affinity: Lightning 15 *On Hit: Lightning Averse *Extra: Augment Lightning +1 *Special: Lightning Bow III *ATK 125, VIT +3, DEX +2, HP +5, AGIL +2, INT +2 Golok *Lv.40 - Unique *Weight 7 RT +30 *Damage: Slashing 8 *Racial: Dragon +15% *Affinity: Air 15 *On Hit: Air Averse *Extra: Draconology +1 Fearproof *Special: Vortex Breath *ATK 133, DEX +3, INT +6, RES +2 Bakasura *Lv.43 - Unique *Weight 8 RT +31 *Damage: Slashing 9 *Affinity: Dark 15 *On Hit: Dark Averse *Extra: Augment Darkness +1, Stopproof *ATK 141, STR +4, VIT +3, DEX +1, HP +6, AVD +3, INT +2, MIND +1 Shimmer Sword *Lv.46 - Unique *Weight 8 RT +33 *Damage: Slashing 10 *Racial: Divine +15% *Affinity: Fire 15 *On Hit: Fire Averse *Extra: Augment Fire +1, Leadproof *Special: Firestorm II *ATK 148, STR +2, VIT +5, DEX +3, HP +10, INT +5, RES +4 Cursed Katana *Lv.1 (H) - Unique *Weight ??, RT +?? *Damage: Slashing/Piercing ??, ?? ?? *Racial Bonus: ??? +??% *Extras - ??? *Special - Snapdragon *ATK +??, OTHER +?? Category:Katana (1h) Category:Melee Weapon